


Retrieve

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Ethan, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: When Benji gets kidnapped his captors did not know that he was pregnant. Thankfully Ethan does, now it's his mission to get Benji back.





	Retrieve

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot so I did this alongside things I'm already writing. :)

Benji knew that something was going to go down at that meeting, but he also knew to trust Ethan's judgement. Ethan did say that it was probably best that if he stayed home but no Benji just had to say that he was a valuable asset at the current point in time. He watched from afar at what was happening at the table, but was also listening to what was being said through the ear piece. He even agreed with a few of the points she said but the idea of her and Ethan running off together made his blood churn. However, when Ethan turned down that he knew that Ethan really did love him. He wasn't jealous or anything but he liked the reassurance every now and again.

Then when that prick grabbed him, he couldn't help but struggle against him. He tried to alert the others but a big hand was covering his mouth, all of the struggles were then muffled by it. He tried to fight against him but a whack to the end sent him into the arms of his enemy. He wasn't able to fight back against him and so was dragged away. As they did not know about him being pregnant, they flung Benji in the back of the van. Benji rolled over so that he was on his back. There was no point in trying to get out. He had no gun and no way of contacting anyone to help him. So, he lay there with a hand on his stomach, thanking whoever was listening for not sending him into labour. 

* 

Ethan, on the other hand, was in full panic mode, he did not show it though. The last thing he needed to do was panic but he didn't have a fucking clue how to get Benji back, he didn't even have a clue where he was or where that van went. He would have to do whatever the fuck this prick said, he'd do whatever it took to get Benji back. He prayed that nothing had happened to him or their baby. At that though, he hoped that Benji had not gone into labour. That's another thing that should be at the bottom of his list. 

*

Ethan walked straight up to the table, he saw Ilsa and Benji sitting there but Benji was turned away from him. He looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes. He saw the ear piece in his ear and the timer on his chest and something in him caused his heart to freeze. He placed a hand on Benji's shoulder, their eyes met and Ethan could tell that Benji was frightened, not for himself but for the baby. 

When Benji started talking Ethan instantly knew that it wasn't Benji who was talking. It was Lane. He had to proceed with the highest caution. If he made even one wrong move, Benji could be killed, along with their baby. He could not afford to lose either of them. He sat opposite Benji and saw that there was a tear stain on his face. His heart clenched at the sight. 

The countdown started on the timer and Ethan knew that he was running out of time. He gave the bank details, that were written on the napkin. He then said that he knew everything that was on the disk. Lane did not know whether or not he was lying or if Ethan was indeed telling the truth. 

The clock stopped on 19 milliseconds and hearing Benji's sigh of relief made his heart beat again. 

"Remember when I said that one day that you would take it to far? This is me speaking by the way." Benji's snark was back in full swing, he was out of the woods for now. 

Ethan said nothing, but said a message to Lane. This was between them two now, only them. He wasn't going to put Benji in danger again, even if he begged him too. 

Benji pressed 1, 3, 9, and took the bomb jacket off but Ethan could not miss the twinch and wince of pain that Benji showed. The link between them and Lane was gone for now and Ethan stood and knelt down beside Benji, pressing a hand on his little swell of his belly. 

"You alright?" 

Benji smiled and placed a hand on Ethan's cheek, "I am now." Ethan pressed a kiss onto Benji's hand. 

"I'm so sorry, I should not have placed you," he looked down to Benji's stomach, "either of you in danger." 

Benji smiled, "You didn't, I did. Now don't worry about me, go and catch that bastard."  
Ethan kissed Benji's cheek. "I will but first we need to make sure you are alright." 

"I'm fine, really I am" 

They looked at each other for a moment, but Ethan knew something wasn't quite right and only a few moments later was his suspicions clear. There was a quiet splash on the ground below Benji and they both looked at each other before Benji curled against himself and quietly groaned. Ethan put an arm around him. 

"Can you stand?"  
Benji nodded and stood up from his chair, Ethan looked down and saw a growing wet patch from where Benji's water broke. He kissed his cheek and guided him away from the scene. He was completely oblivious to the onlookers and patrons who were looking their way and staring at them. His car wasn't too far away. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Ilsa was following them. He should've been worrying about what she was doing but he also had to keep his mind on Benji too. He didn't know much about childbirth but he knew that staying there wouldn't have been the best option for any of them. He wasn't aware than Lane's men were watching them leave but he was cautious about the whole situation. 

Looking at Benji, he saw that he was breathing heavily and had his hand on the small curve of his belly. Ethan guided him to the car and helped him inside of it. He ensured that Ilsa followed them and she got into the back of the car. Sitting in his own seat, he switched the car on and started to drive off. He thought about where to go. The hospital would've been the right place to go but he was on the run, and they would no doubt follow them there. He would not have been able to take out all of them. No, he'd have to find somewhere inconspicuous, for Benji's sake. Speaking of which, he turned his head and saw that Benji was really quiet, like uncharacteristically so. 

"You okay?" 

Benji nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, he tightened his hold on the seat belt and quietly groaned. The contractions were 20 minutes apart, they had time but he would have to check his dilation soon to see how far along he was and to see how long they had. Ethan knew that they would not be able to drive around forever and that it would not be the safest idea for Benji to give birth in the car. He scanned the area and after driving for a while he found an abandoned building that, although wouldn't be clean, would be safe. He pulled aside and tried to hide the car the best he could. He gave a look to Ilsa, who got out of the car. They looked at each other over the roof of the car. 

"I know this isn't the best timing in the world but-"

"Ethan" Ilsa interrupted, "Don't worry, do what you have to do, I'll keep a watch out here. I'll let you know if anything happens." 

"Thanks." He closed his door and retreated to the other side and helped Benji out of the car, he pulled him up and put one of Benji's arms around him. "Come on, we'll be safe in here." 

"I'm sorry." Benji huffed out.   
"Why?" Ethan asked, "This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself okay." He kissed his cheek. 

Benji would have shown more gratitude but due to the pain he was in he couldn't. He just about managed a small smile. Ethan and Benji made their way inside the worn down building. Ethan guided him to the part of the building which was the furthest away from any windows or doors so that, in case there was an intruder, they'd have more time to get away. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

He settled Benji down on the ground, putting his jacket down underneath him. Before Benji even touched the ground he gasped out in pain and flailed his hand out, which Ethan took an instant hold of. He didn't wince at the strong grip that Benji was holding him in. He crouched beside him and brought him into his chest. He hushed into his ear and told him he was 'doing so well'. Benji groaned in pain. 

"They're getting closer together, I'm going to have to check how far you are." 

Benji nodded. Ethan took that as consent to get Benji's trousers off. He gently but quickly pulled down them down. He discarded them to the side and then removed Benji's pants. Benji separated his legs and lightly gasped as Ethan put his fingers in. Ethan looked apologetically at him but pulled them out and looked at Benji. He sat beside him and took his hand into his own. 

"You're nearly halfway. How long were you in labour for?" 

Benji shook his head, "I don't know, must've started in the van. I just wasn't thinking about it, thinking about you. But you're here now." Benji put his head on Ethan's shoulder, to which Ethan placed his chin on Benji's head.   
"Don't worry, I'm not leaving now." 

* 

Another contraction hit Benji like a brick and he cried out in pain, tightening his hold on Ethan's hand. Gritting his teeth, Benji sighed when the contraction ended. He fell back against the wall and loosed his grip. Ethan wiped Benji's brow and saw that Benji was growing tired. The baby had to come soon. Almost as soon as that contraction ended, another one started. 

Benji cried out, "Shit, shit shit! They just keep rolling into each other!" 

Ethan held onto his hand and waited for the contraction to end before he took his place in front of Benji. He knelt down and Benji opened his legs. Ethan saw a little head beginning to make its way out. "Right, okay. Benji, you're fully dilated, you need to push with the next contraction." 

Benji nodded and as it came, he pushed with the contraction and yelled out as he did so. His head snapped up and his knuckles turned white as he held onto Ethan's jacket that was underneath him, his nails digging into the fabric. He groaned as the contraction ended. Ethan rubbed his thigh as an act of encouragement as he pushed again. Benji had tears falling from his eyes at the pain. He pushed until another pain ended. Then, suddenly he felt like he was on fire. He screamed out as the largest part of the head began to emerge out. 

"You're crowning, don't push." Benji grimaced at that. It was really hard not to push when the temptation was right there. "Just blow, okay." Ethan smiled up at him. 

Benji blew as Ethan eased the head out, "Gentle push." Benji gently pushed and the head plopped out with a squelch. Benji sighed loudly as the head came out. Ethan grabbed his hand and placed it on the baby's head. Benji gasped and marveled at the little head. He quickly pulled his hand back though as another contraction slammed into him. With a big push, the shoulders came out, and with another the torso. After that and with one final yell the legs tumbled out and landed into Ethan's waiting hands. Ethan laughed as the baby cried its first cries. Benji was still breathing heavily. He rubbed his head and Ethan passed over the baby to him. As Benji looked and gazed at the baby, Ethan took out his knife and cut the cord. 

The baby had stopped crying when it was placed into Benji's arms. 

"It's a girl," Benji whispered to Ethan, trying not to upset her. He grimaced as a pain shot through him again. He panicked slightly, "No, no, no what's that?!" 

Ethan placed a hand on his knee in reassurance, "Don't worry, it's just the afterbirth, just a small push should do it." 

Ethan placed it to the side, along with his knife. He picked up Benji's jacket that had been removed earlier and wrapped it around the little girl. Benji's eyes were still fixated on her. Ethan knelt beside him and placed a finger on her cheek and gently stroked the little face. The baby was still covered in the fluids but other than that, the baby looked absolutely beautiful. Ethan placed a kiss on her forehead and then on Benji's face. 

"You've done so well." 

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have without you." Benji smiled, he kissed Ethan's face and then placed his own kiss on his daughter. 

"What should we name her?" 

"I don't know, you can choose if you want, Ethan." 

Ethan pondered for a moment and thought of a name that would fit her perfectly, "How about Angel?" 

Benji smiled, "Yeah, she looks like one, a little Angel." 

"Hello, Angel."

Benji and Ethan shared a kiss before snuggling towards one another with little Angel Hunt-Dunn in the middle. 

 


End file.
